Avatar Family-Aang and Katara
by earthbendit
Summary: This is the story of Aang and Katara's Family. (I do not own Avatar the last airbender or The legend of Korra). Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1-Birth of Kya

"AANG!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs as she fell to the floor of their kitchen.

"Is it time?!" Aang said with both excitment and worry in his voice.

"yes...now get everyone on the island,so we can share this amazing moment!" said Katara with tears now running down her eyes from the pain labor.

"Try to relax and I will have the acolytes take you into the delivery room." Aang tried to say in his most relaxing voice. As Katara was taken into the delivery room aang gathered all of his friends in republic city (except for Zuko who was in the Fire nation).

"Ok Katara i need you to start pushing." said one of the acolytes said to katara once everyone was there.

"SUKI!" Screamed Katara from the delivery room."I need you here right now!", Suki left Aang, Sokka, Toph,and toph's husband Sun waiting outside of the delivery room...waiting.

"I dont know if I can be a dad just yet, and i never meet my parents so i dont how a father is supposed to act to his son or daughter and Katara..."Aang was stoped by his friends.

"Aang, you will be the best father in the world, I just know it." Sokka reasured. "and Katara will be a great mom, and i will be there to be the best uncle ever!".

"Just make sure not to break him or her with your 'great' avatar powers 'twinkle toes'". Toph jokingly stated. Sun sat quietly waiting for something to happen or for his 'lovely' wife to poke fun at him once again, but he still loved her.

"I hope i can..." Aang was inturupted by a lute playing...it was Sun strumming along to brighten the mood.

"Leafs from the vine,falling so slowly like..." Sun started to sing.

"WHO EVER IS SINGING OUT THERE, SHUT UP!" Katara yelled from the delivery room, it was obvious she was still in alot of pain. Everyone started to laugh except Sun who from then on kept quiet. After that it was just quiet along with some small talk trying to encourage Aang for the next hour. Then an acolytes came out of the delivery room and said;

"Avatar Aang, would you like to meet your daughter?"

"Yes i very much would with a tear in his eye." Aang steped into the delivery room where Katara was laying down with their new daughter.

"Do you want to meet your new daddy?" Katara said to her new child as she passed her to Aang. He looked at her and started to cry, wipeing away tears from his eyes he smiled to the small child.

"Hi...im going to be your new daddy, and i will always love you and make sure your always safe". They all went around holding and admireing the new addition to the family. Sokka took much more time holding her then anyone else.

"Sokka can i have my daughter back please?" Katara snapped at him.

"No! she's mine now" Sokka said joking and handing her back to Katara.

"What are you guy's going to name her?" said Suki with a twinkle in her eye.

Katara and Aang look down at their now sleeping daughter and Katara said;"Kya... after my mother."

"thats a perfect name" Smiled Aang with a tear in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2-The new family

"KATARA!" Aang screamed, trying to get his crying daughter to calm down. Kya was 8 months old now, and this was the first time Aang had been with her alone. It's not that he was ignoring her but he had been busy, he loved her to death but he wasent used to taking care of a tiny person.

"Just give her to me Aang, I think she's just hungry." Katara said with a calm motherly voice. Honestly she had expected this to happen, not that she thought Aang was a bad father because he wasent at all. She had just been super protective of Kya ever sence she was born, even more so when Sokka started taking her out for 'uncle and niece time'. Katara thought that one day she would get half of her baby back from her idiot brother.

"I don't know how you do it, no matter what I do I can never get her to calm down" Aang said sadly.

"Don't beat your self up, i am sure that when we have our other kids that they will be more calm around you and i will be less protective of them." Katara said with a smile as she shoveled the soft baby food into their daughters mouth.

"Other kids!? I mean yes, of course I think the same way." Aang knew better then to question his wife. So he just smiled like an idiot to his wife and daughter. Both of them smiled back at him.

"Are you done sweetheart?" Katara said to Kya in a silly voice, as she lifted her up from the highchair. As Katara cleaned up Kya. Then out of no where Toph just about ripped down the door of the Air temple (like she alway's did).

"Hey twinkle toes, Katara, and little Katara." Toph said as she immeditaly jumped onto there coach to lay down.

"Hello Toph, um... what are you doing here?" Aang questioned.

"Well for the moment I cant take my kid for one more second, I mean I love her and everything but all the crying and the attention she needs is overwelming. So i stuck her with Sun and came here." Toph said in here usual tone.

"Toph she's 3 months old, of course she needs all the stuff. I bet right now Sun is just freaking out with that baby there" Katara said, coming into the living room with Kya.

"ya" Toph said with a small laugh. "So Twinkle toes hows family life with Katara Jr.?"

"Honestly you couldnt say Parenting is one of the elements I have mastered yet." Aang said as he let out a sigh. "Katara let me hold her for a minute, if you want to get something for us to drink?" Aang held out his arms for his daughter.

"Are you sure... do you remember what happened last time?" Katara let out a little sigh as she said that.

"Yes I remember now if you would please, I would like to have my daughter." Aang said as confiidently as he could. Once Katara handed Kya to Aang, Kya started to tug on his beard and laugh. Witch only made Aang laugh and cry a little because it really hurt when she did that. Once Katara left the room to make some tea, Aang and Toph chated a little.

"Sooooo what happened last time?" Toph asked, knowing that the answer was going to be very embarising.

"uhhhh... Katara had to go to the market to get some things and she left me with Kya. Everything was going geat...until Kya needed to eat...and not being able to find the nomal mush that Katara feeds her, so i feed her the only thing I could find in 2 minutes... A fruit pie, if you didnt know fruit pie's have ALOT of sugar in them and Kya would not go to sleep! So Katara was up until 4 in the morning watching Kya bounce off the walls, and dont even get me started on what came out of Kya after that." Aang said quietly so Katara wouldnt have to think about it again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toph laughed. "I didnt think you were that dumb twinkle toes!". So Aang, Toph, and Katara talked for an hour only to find Kya had fallen to sleep in Aangs lap. As Aang put Kya into her bed the three of them watched her sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO!" Aang sneezed his air bender sneeze.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kya Cried.

"AANG!" Katara and Toph Yelled.


	3. Chapter 3-Kya's best day ever! part 1

Kya was so excited for today, her best friends Lin and Ursa were coming over to play. Along with their parents, Zuko, Mai, Toph, Sun, and even uncle Sokka and aunt Suki came over to have fun! Kya was four years now, and Aang had gotten used to the whole parenting thing. Kya loved her daddy so much, and she had him at her beck and call, unlike her mother who knew better then to give into her polar puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy, are Lin and Ursa here yet!?" The excited four year old screamed in excitment.

"Not yet sweetheart, but i'm sure they will be here any minute now, go see if mommy needs any help making snacks for you and your little friends." Aang assured his daughter.

"Yes daddy." Kya said with disapointment. Kya walked into the kitchen to see her mother making water tribe snacks that kya loved so much, and pouring glasses of leechi juice. Kya spoke up, "mommy do you need help with stuff in here?".

"Oh I didnt see you there sweetheart, no i can handle myself in here. Why dont you go play with your tea set uncle Iroh gave you for your birthday."

"OK!" The four year old said as she ran up the stairs to her bed room. Aang walked into the kitchen where his wife was preparing food and drinks.

"Aang I need to tell you something, i'm...i'm pregnant again." Katara spoke in a hush serious tone.

"That's great!" Aang shouted as loud as he could.

"Hush Aang, do you want the whole island to hear you? How do you think Kya is going to take it?

"I...I don't know, she could take it very well or very bad. But I think that she would love to have a new bother or sister." Aang said in his normal optamistic tone.

"I suppose your right." Just as they wraped up there conversation everyone who they were expecting came barging through the door as expected, Zuko, Mai, Toph, Sun, Ursa, Lin, Sokka, and Suki. Right as the door opened, Kya ran down to greet her friends, uncle and aunt.

"Hey Kya!" The two little girls screamed at the top of their lungs. Lin was about 5 month's younger then Kya, and Ursa about 6 month's older. Kya grabbed the snacks and leechi juice that Katara made earlier, her and the other two girls ran upstairs to play in Kya's room.

"Well... is my daughter going to be safe alone up there with no one to watch them?" Zuko asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Zuko she will be fine, dont be so worring about everything. Your starting to sound like Katara!" Toph yelled at him. So all of the adults sat in the living room talking about politics and Republic City. Then Kya, Lin and Ursa came down stairs to ask something super important (at least to them it was).


	4. Chapter 4-Kya's best day ever! part 2

"Daddy can you play with us?" Kya said to her father with her famous polarbear puppy dog eyes.

"Ya and you too daddy!" Lin and Ursa yelled at the same time. Aang almost looked excited to play with them, but Sun and Zuko gave looks to their wive's, who just laughed.

"Well you wanted them to be supervised didn't you?" Mai laughed as she spoke. Aang, Zuko, and Sun walked into Kya's bedoom, and even Sokka got dragged along by Kya so that he wouldnt be left out with all of the boring adults. Kya thought that her uncle Sokka was the most fun person ever! Each of the large grown men sat down at the very small table with their daughters (or niece). Were given a tea cup, piece of costume to wear, and a plate. Kya sat at the head of the table with her two friends, they all giggled at the large men sitting infront of them with an embarrassed look (except for Aang who had on his goofy smile).

"Tea daddy?" Kya said to her father.

"Why that sounds most amazing right now, I would love a cup thank you." Aang said, playing along with his daughter and her friends. Katara, Mai, Suki, and Toph snuck up to Kya's room to see what their children and husbands were doing. Only to find the avatar, the fire lord, and two councilmen (Sun was the councilman from the Earth Kingdom) sitting at a kid sized table with their knees up to their chests and acting like complete fools. Kya, Ursa, and Lin where totaly oblivious to the akward position they put on the grown men.

"HI AUNTIE!" Kya screamed as she saw her aunt Suki almost rolling on the ground laughing. the other three women where in the hall laughing so that no one could see them. Sokka looked up at his wife, blushing at the dact that he was wearing a bright pink boa and drinking out of a small tea cup filled with nothing. Katara finally found the strength to pick herself off the floor and stop laughing, she walked into the room to see her husband, wearing a tiara atop his bald head.

"Kya, can I barrow daddy for a minute please?" Katara said, still trying to hide her laughs.

"Ya... but hurry back daddy, we still have to eat our tea cakes." Kya said a little puzzled. She didnt know what was so funny. Aang and Katara walked into their kitchen.

"We need to tell Kya, and everyone else about the pregnancy." Katara said, still trying to get over the fact that her husband was wearing a tiara infront of her.

"I know but not now and not infront of her friends, and we need to tell her soon. cause your starting to show a little." Aang said with a straight face, dispite the fact that he was wearing a tiara.

"Aang, i'm only a few weeks in. I shouldnt be showing...are you saying im fat?!" Katara started to raise her voice. It was obvious that she was starting to get hormonal. Aang realizing his mistake immediately, ran back into Kya's room to avoid conflict.

"DADDY!, your back!" Kya screamed.

"That's right sweet pea, lets get this tea party on!"Aang said with his super goofy smile.

"accualy daddy, me, Lin, and Ursa were talking. Tea party is getting boring, can we go to the city to go shoping!?" Kya said hopeing to get a good answer.

"Well I don't see why not, im sure Lin's mommy and daddy, and Ursa's mommy and daddy could use a break from you two." looking at Sun and Zuko, both of thier face's were lit up at the fact that they would'nt have to play tea party anymore. So Aang, Katara, Kya, Lin, and Ursa all jumped onto Appa, and flew to Republic cities market district. As they walked and looked in each shop, they came to a bakery with alot of different treats to choose from. Before they went inside Aang said, "why don't you, Lin, and Ursa go in, I need to talk to Kya for a minute". The three girls agreed and went inside.

"What is it daddy?" Kya looked up at her father with wonder.

"What if I told you that you are going to be a big sister soon?" Aang said in a calm voice. Kya looked up as tears swelled in her eyes, she ran into the crowd crying, and disappeared into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5-Kya's best day ever! part 3

"KYA! Sweetie where are you!?" Aang screamed for his four year old daughter, but she did no answer from the vast crowd of people. Aang ran into the bakery to inform his wife of the situation. He ran into the bakery to find the three girls eating, Aang came in with tears in his eyes...he was scared.

"Aang whats wrong, and where's Kya?" Katara sounding a little scared herself.

"I...I don't know she ran off when I told her about our 'situation'" Aang said.

"Girls do you know where she might have went?" Katara, in a frantic guess.

"I...I don't know aunt Katara" Lin was getting scared, she didnt know what was going on. "Whats going on uncle Aang? I'm scared."

"I'm sorry Linny, I didn't mean to scare you. Ursa do you know where Kya could have went?" Aang said. Usra shook her head no. Aang, Katara, and the girls ran outside, looking high and low for the missing girl.

"Kya! where are you baby girl?!" Katara screamed.

"Kya can we just talk about this?!" Aang also screamed.

"Kya come back your making everybody sad!" Ursa yelled. Lin was still scared about her friend being lost. They searched for a long time, but Aang and Katara would not give up on searching for her. They asked everyone if they saw a small water tribe looking girl, but no one said that they saw her. Katara was starting to cry at this point. Then they see Kya standing in the middle of the side walk next to a big fountain. Aang and Katara tried to catch up up to her but Kya ran, as she ran she through up her arm and a huge amount of water came out of the fountain, getting everyone wet.

"She's a waterbender!" Katara screamed.

"Well now we need to have the kid, I need a airbender" Aang wispered.

"What did you say Aang?" Katara said.

"Nothing, we need to catch up to her" Aang said, Katara nooded. They ran after Kya, fallowing her to a ally, it was a dead end. Kya just sat down burring her face into her knees, crying.

"Kya! Don't ever scare mommy like that again!" Katara said, running and hugging her crying daughter. Lin, Ursa, and Aang also hugged her.

"Kya why did you runaway?" Aang asked his still crying daughter.

"I...I thought th...that if I have a little brother or sister, th...that you and mommy won't have time for me and won't love me anymore." Kya was still trying to keep herself from crying.

"Kya don't you ever think that! Mommy and daddy will alway's love you to death, this baby wont change anything. Do you understand?" Katara said with motherly concern in her voice.

"and don't worry I will alway's be there to play tea party with you" Aang said with his custom goofy smile. Aang gave Kya a big kiss on her neck.

"Stop it daddy your beard tickles!" Kya yelled, replaceing her sobs with loud laughing. Aang picked up Kya and put her on his shoulders and they started walking back to the bakery. "why are you guy's wet?" Kya questioned.

"You should know little lady, your the one who did it." Katara said with chuckles as she said it.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kya said.

"Not at all my little waterbender" Aang said with his goofy smile. They went back to the bakery where they finished eating, Kya got a HUGE cupcake (like the size of her HEAD!) that made her light up like Republic City at night. Aang and Katara walked around with the girls, trying to keep up with them. Finally Lin and Ursa got tired and wanted to go see their parents, so they could go home. They all got on Appa and flew back to air temple island, by the time they got back to the temple all three little girls were asleep. Zuko, and Sun walked over to Appa to pick up their daughters (they were at air temple island the whole time).

Aang picked up Kya and carried her up to her room and set her down in her bed. As Aang stated to leave, Kya woke up. "Daddy..." Kya said in a sleepy haze.

"What is it seetheart?" Aang said.

"I think today was the best day ever." Kya said.

"I do to, my little waterbender" Aang said.

"I love you daddy" Kya said.

"I love you too, and I alway's will" Aang said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight seetheart." Aang said as he blew out her candle from across the room with airbending.

"Goodnight daddy" Kya said as she drifted into sleep.

What did you think of the last part of 'Kya's best day ever!'

make sure to give a review!

and finally, during the last scene with Aang and Kya the song "A Thousand years" by Christina Peri played on my playlist came on as I was writeing it. Isnt that perfect or what!

Thanks for all the support! and keep on reading!

Earthbendit OUT!


End file.
